


Fucking Bodegas and Firefighters

by VividVivi



Series: Firefighter au [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, but ehh its very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividVivi/pseuds/VividVivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"it’s the middle of the night and i’m walking home alone in the dark and there’s this guy following me and he’s starting to gain on me and i tried to call my best friend but my hands were shaking so badly i accidentally dialed the wrong number and i don’t even know you but help me" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Bodegas and Firefighters

**Author's Note:**

> I literally did this in like one hour but here it is ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Also i'd like to thank the lovely korrmin.tumblr.com for the idea. You can also find them here on ao3!

Levi feels like the biggest fucking idiot on this entire shitty ass planet.

He just had to fall asleep while studying for finals at Hanji’s that afternoon, just had to ignore the beta’s offer of a ride home or to stay over that night, and just had to stop at the grimy, disgusting corner store on his way back to walking back to his tiny ass apartment, at one in the fucking morning.

It’s easy to get on the bad side of New York City, and if the bars on the windows of the bodega weren't enough for Levi to think that maybe calling up a taxi would be a good idea, then maybe the group of rowdy alphas smoking and drinking out of brown paper bags should have given him a hint.

But no, he just had to have his shitty eggs and his shitty bread for the morning, and now he was speed walking holding his bag and his grocery’s close to him with fucking sweat between his ass cheeks, because some creep was following him.

A fucking grown ass alpha had been following him for almost twenty minutes now.

Well, that’s how long he thinks the mans been following him, because at first he thought he was just being paranoid, another person can walk on the same sidewalk as you Levi, maybe he’s just going the same way, get over yourself, he thought. But once it hit the ten minute mark, and the alpha’s scent and walking speed only seemed to grow stronger and faster, Levi knew something was definitely not right here.

And now hes in some part of the city hes never been to before, and has no fucking idea were he is, and he doesn't seem to see a subway entrance anywhere, and there isn’t any other people around for what he can see.

Fuck.

He’s the type of omega who tells rude guys at bars to piss off when they get to handsy, hell, he’s even the one to do it for his friends or other random omegas if they look the slightest bit uncomfortable. 

He even socked a guy in the fucking face for commenting on the size of his ass once.

So why did he feel like he was going to simultaneously puke and shit himself?

Is it because he’s in an oversized tank and shorts? He knows that that’s not the reason, it shouldn’t be the reason, he knows that if he wants to wear ripped up cutoff shorts that show the bottom of his ass cheeks and flip flops at one-thirty in the morning that he should be able too with out the fear of sexual assault, but fuck it, fuck everything, he’s scared, he’s fucking petrified, and damn it all if he ever admits it to anyone one but he feels like crying.

Levi turns another corner when it finally occurs to him that he should probably take out his phone and call someone.

He maneuvers his grocery bags around his wrist while mentally kicking himself for being so stupid. He steals a glance from behind to verify, that yup, the creep is still there, but from a good couple of feet away like he thinks that’ll keep Levi from noticing, and Levi takes it as a good opportunity to quickly look through his bag for his phone.

He gives a sigh of relief when he finally finds it and flips it open because yes, college is expensive and if Obama wants to give out free flip phones with free minutes and he qualifies then he doesn't give a flying fuck what it looks like as long as it works.

Except now with his hands shaking like they are and his phone’s brightness so low that he can’t see shit.

In his desperation he decides to just type Hanji’s number, and when his trembling fingers finally manage to click the green enter button and he hears the dial tone he cant help but sigh in relief.

Levi’s just about ready to cry tears of joy when he finally hears someone pick up the phone but something was definitely off when the person answered.

“Hello?”

The voice was deep and hoarse, like if the person was just waking up.

“Hanji?”

There was a pause before the person answered.

“…Excuse me? This is Erwin Smith. Who’s calling?”

Now Levi really was seconds from just bursting into tears. He clutched the phone closer to himself, and hunched himself over, terrified of what the man following him would do if he saw him calling for help.

“Shit, oh my god… Sorry, wrong number, I was just,” Levi tried to blink the tears away, he could hear the man’s footsteps coming harder, faster. He tried picking up his own pace, almost tripping over his own feet. “Shit, shit..”

He heard shifting sounds coming from the phone, the, what he guessed to be an alpha by his deep voice, must have been getting up.

“Hello? Sir, are you ok? Do you need help?”

Levi turned yet another corner in his panic, and decided that telling some random fuck would be better than trying to fumble through his phone again. If this psycho did end up killing him or something at least the police can track this call and find out where his body is.

“I think, I mean, fuck, I-I’m being followed,” Levi hissed into the phone, a shaky hand reaching over to wipe his dripping nose, his voice trembling and turning thick. “This shady ass dude has been following me for like thirty minutes and I don’t know what to do.”

A few seconds of silence that felt like an entirety passed before he could hear more shuffling noises in the background before the man spoke again.

“I need you to tell me your name and your location, sir. I’m a firefighter with the FDNY, and you called me from my cell phone, but I’m still at the station. I can get you help,”

Before Levi could thank whatever god was in the sky for his dumb fucking luck, he was already stuttering out an answer, 

“Okay, um, Levi Ackerman, and uh,” Levi behind himself, trying to get a good look at the street sign he just passed, and paled to see the alpha still walking about half a block behind him, staring right back, “The sign says 145th, Amsterdam Ave? I just passed a deli,” he added weakly.

“Alright Levi, that’s perfect, that means your only about five minutes away from the station. You should see a nail salon followed by a Caribbean restaurant, do you see it?”

“Y-yeah, I just passed it.”

“Okay, I need you to keep calm and keep walking straight for me until you pass a stone arch with a gate, and then I need you to turn right and cross the street. You should see a shoe repair shop and a place called Mary’s salon, and the fire station is the three storey building with the two red garage doors, okay? I’ll be waiting outside for you, and I’ll stay on the phone with you until you get here.“

“Okay…”

“Can you tell me how old you are, Levi? And what you’re wearing so I know it’s you?”

Levi nodded before mumbling his answer.

“I’m nineteen, and I’m wearing shorts and a white tank with black flipflops. My bag’s black too.”

“Got it. I’ll be the blond in the sweats, by the way. FDNY written down the leg.”

“Okay.”

The line was quiet for a few minutes, the only sound coming from Levi heavy breathing.

“I-I think I see the arch.”

“Turn right and cross the street Levi, I’m right here.”

Levi did what the man said, and started sprinting when he saw a lit fire truck and cop car on the far side of the road. He saw what looked like a group of firemen, all of them in sweat pants or shorts like they all had been just woken up, which, Levi supposes they had been. Levi barely notices the cop car whoosh by him towards where he knew the alpha following him was, because he sees yet another alpha jogging towards him, this one with ruffled blond hair and in lose grey sweat pants with FDNY written down the side and a white undershirt that showed his muscular frame.

It isn’t until that man wraps an arm around him that Levi realizes that he’s been crying hysterically.

“That- that’s him! That’s the little fucker- oh my god..”

Levi suddenly feels weak, and before his knees can give up on him, another alpha- this one way taller than the one holding him, if that’s even possible, with shaggy blond hair covering his eyes- takes his bags out of his arms while the one with the sweatpants, Erwin, he remembers, holds him up from under his arms.

“Whoa! Hold on guys, let’s get him inside before he faints on us.”

Levi ends up being coaxed up a flight of stairs up to wear he guesses is where the fire fighters stay when there waiting for a call.

He gets questioned by a cop with mosey hair and a straggly beard, and now he’s sipping on a glass of water wearing one of the firefighters sweatshirts that more like a dress on him, brushing up to the middle of his thighs and swallowing up his hands while the cop finishes up the last bit of paper work.

When that firefighter- Erwin, Levi tries to engrave into his brain- comes up from behind and puts a hand on his shoulder, Levi can’t help but jump, but scowls when he realizes who it is. Really, technically that guy didn’t even do anything so why is he so jumpy?

Erwin’s hand jumps back too when he does and Levi can’t help but flush with embarrassment. Great, every single person has been walking on their tip toes around him so far, he doesn’t need the only halfway decent looking person here to start doing it too. 

“How are you feeling, Levi?” Erwin asks, leaning on the couch Levi and the cop are currently sitting at.

“Shitty. Embarrassed. Shitty and embarrassed;” Levi grumbles, taking another sip of water.

Erwin laughs, and Levi can’t help but notice how attractive it sounds, deep and rumbly, like it’s coming deep in his gut.

“No need to be embarrassed, you reacted a lot calmer than a lot of people would in your situation;” Erwin states, handing off a sheet of paper to the cop in front of Levi. “They have the man in custody, by the way. This incident is definitely going into his record, and he actually had a unregistered firearm on his person, so that doesn't really help his case.”

Levi fiddled with a lose string on the sweatshirt, not looking up, “Good, fucker gets what he deserves.”

Erwin nodded in agreement, humming. “Do you have anyone you can call to pick you up?”

Levi thinks about the huge fucking ‘I told you so’ from Hanji he’s going to get if he calls them at this hour, shaking his head.

“No.”

“I’ll give the kid a ride, just let me bring the squad car around,” the cop with the paper work says, tucking everything into a manilla folder.

Levi just nods, not even giving a shit how he was just called a kid, watching the cop get up from his seat as Erwin clapped him on the shoulder. “Thanks Nile.”

It’s when Levi is climbing into the front passenger seat of the cop car that he sees Erwin for the last time that night as the big idiot is handing him his grocery’s through the window.

“Ah, we put this in the fridge for you, because well, eggs.” He said sounding a little nervous. What does he have to be nervous about?

“Oh, well thanks, I guess… for everything I mean.” Levi said, the bag crinkling in his lap.

“It was nothing really, just doing my job,” Erwin said, with a cheeky smile. Levi felt his face flush again, but this time for a different reason. 

“Feel free to call me. If you ever need help again or something, I mean,” Erwin said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Before he could stutter out a response, Officer Nile butted in, “Hey, Erwin, sorry to ruin this little moment here, but I have a wife and a bed I’d really like to get back to.”

It was Erwin’s turn to turn red, and Levi rolled his eyes, ignoring the interruption, and turned back to him.

“Feel free to call or text me too if you want. I don’t mind.”

Levi couldn’t help but smile when Erwin’s eyes widened, nodding his head, “O-oh, yeah ,sure, That’d be great.”

Levi looked down at the sweatshirt he was still wearing. He pinched the fabric around the collar, looking at Erwin.

"I don’t know who’s this is.”

“Oh, it’s mine. You don’t have to give it back, I have lots more, trust me.” Erwin said, still smiling and Levi wondered what had him so happy.

Levi reached over to click on his seat belt, and gave Erwin one last look through his eyelashes. “Wasn’t planning on giving it back anyway.”

Levi was still thinking about Erwin and what he said when he walked up the stairs to his apartment, and throwing open the fridge to put the eggs in and hopefully never to think or talk about this godawful experience ever again when something caught his eye. Written on the carton of eggs in neat, precise handwriting was a phone number, followed by small parenthesis with they words ‘If anything’ in all caps.

Levi fought back a smile, before running his finger over the collar of the Erwin’s sweatshirt he was still wearing and pressed it to his nose.

Well, maybe there was a good thing that came out of this shitty experience after all.


End file.
